The Love of My Immortal Life
by EricGodricFan
Summary: Some spoilers inside don't read if you haven't seen the newest episode. Forgive me Eric for doing this to you, for leaving you to face this world alone, without my love. But mostly forgive yourself. Eric/Godric through end of season 3
1. Chapter 1

I still remember the last words I ever said as a human. I'm lucky that way. I'm also lucky to have the kind of relationship with my maker as I have. Now don't get me wrong I love women, always have and always will. But there's just something about Godric. Maybe it's the fact he saved my life by turning me into an immortal vampire. Or maybe it's the fact that he is so strong, intelligent and powerful while looking so young and adorable.

Before I continue let me introduce myself. I am Eric Northam, sheriff of area five and owner of _Fangtasia_ located in Shreveport, Louisiana. I appear to be a young 31 year old man with my blonde hair and ice blue eyes. But in reality I'm a thousand years old, give or take a few.

Before I was turned, I was one of the best Norse Vikings of my time. And being the best was probably what led to my so-called death. I can still remember it like it was yesterday. I was badly injured from the battle; my two best men were dragging me to safety. We stopped so they could catch their breath, chatting about the good things waiting for me in Valhalla. I then blacked out and woke up in a safe area, my men guarding me. I was prepared to die when suddenly all of my men were slain. As I watched them die I had flashbacks to the day my family was killed. I couldn't tell what killed them until he stopped and sat on my legs, looking at me. I stared into the black eyes of this 16 year old boy and knew that he was Death. He even confirmed it for me when I asked him. I called him a swine for killing all of my men, wondering why he had yet to kill me. He then confessed to watching me fight, even going as far to call my fighting beautiful. I threatened that if I was better I would easily fight him. The sound of his laughter was beautiful, although I wouldn't have admitted it at the time. He then asked if I wanted to join Death in walking through the darkness of the world, saying he could be all I need, my brother, my father, my child. I selfishly asked him what was in it for me, not wanting to admit that I wanted nothing more than to fight alongside this boy with blue tattoos and messy black hair. He laughed at me and told me: "What you love most: Life."

"Life" was my reply, followed by screams as he sunk his fangs into my neck and started slurping. I thought I was dead once the pain stopped but I opened my eyes to find myself sucking on his wrist as if it was the last drop of water in existence. When he pulled his wrist away I was shocked to find I wanted more. He held me still until the desire for his blood died down a few moments later. He then jumped off me and dug a deep hole; he pulled me in there with him and then covered us back up.

The next few days were a blur of sleeping and drinking the blood of my dead men. For the next few centuries we roamed the Earth, drinking blood of people when needed, finding shelter deep underground in each other's arms. One night I wondered around London by myself when I ran into this beautiful blond lady. She pulled me into the alleyway where we fucked like rabbit. In the process I bit her and drank a little too much of her blood. Since I didn't want her to die I gave her my wrist to suck from. I was scared and didn't know how to explain the changes she was going to face so I had her follow me. He introduced himself to my new child and I found out her name was Pam. He invited her to join us and she accepted, admitting to being tired of London in the most vulgar way she could. I laughed and knew we were going to get along.

We finally managed to get into some coffins that were heading to America. I had a hard time on that trip, the blood of rats' not as good as human blood, being separated from Godric even worse. In America, we continued our routine of drinking as needed at night and cuddling deep underground during the day.

Eventually Godric decided to explore further west, where there was less humans and less places to hide. We resorted to drinking animals' blood which was not as tasty to either of us. Finally enough time passed that there were people in the West too. We were able to steal money from banks without getting caught. Godric and I headed south and brought a big plantation house with a basement in Louisiana. We hired many people to care for the house for us. At night we would feast on the animals, not wanting to cause suspicion amongst our workers. We were good bosses in my opinion. We let them decorate the property for all the holidays and always gave them what they wanted, on the condition that they never entered the basement or asked us questions.

One night after our hunt Godric started feeling sick. We had drunk from different animals so I willingly let him drink my blood, not sure it would cure him but wanting to help. As he drank from my wrist, we stared deep into each other's eyes. Now it wasn't like we haven't had sex with others but that particular night it had been at least a month or two since either of us had felt the sensual touch of a woman. Anyways as he sucked on my wrist, our eyes were locked. Even though his eyes are pure black there is just something amazingly sensual and beautiful about them. I pulled my wrist away when I knew he had enough and as he looked at me, my blood still on his fangs and his lower lip, I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

I was surprised when he kissed me back, sparks flying as my cock grew hard in my pants. As we kissed I laid him on the ground, my hands running through his messy black hair. I could feel him playing with my blond locks and knowing that he wanted this too I worked on undressing him. He stopped kissing me then and I backed away fast, thinking I upset him and not wanting that in the least. He just stared at me, a small smirk on his face, as he stood up and stripped himself down for me. I ran my hands over his naked body, tracing his tattoos with my fingers. He smiled at me as he pulled my shirt off with ease. I ran my hands down his now chiseled abs and stop at his hips, looking at him for a sign. The slight nod of his head was all I needed. I ran both my hands up and down his cock, pulling slightly on it, watching it grow hard. I then moved my head forward and licked the tip, waiting to see if he would moan in pleasure or retreat in fear.

A throaty noise let me know that I was safe to continue. I gently took his whole cock in my mouth and sucked, looking up at his face as I ran my hands over his body. I was careful to keep my fangs away from his shaft as I sucked, his eyes closed as he moaned in pleasure. After a few minutes he pushed me away from him. I sat still and looked down at where my cock was pushing against my pants, afraid to let him see how his rejection hurt me. Just then he pushed me to lay flat and pulled off my pants, letting my hard cock spring free. My eyes opened wide as I watched him lick and stroke my cock. I gasped as I felt him shove three fingers into my asshole. He licked down my shaft and sucked gently on my balls before shoving his tongue in with his fingers. I bit my lip, drawing blood because of my fangs. The feeling was amazing, better than I had experienced with any woman.

Suddenly he stopped and moved his head to kiss my lips, licking the blood away as his cock replaced his fingers in my hole. At first the pain was too much for me, I kept trying to push him away, my strength nowhere as great as his. As the pain turned to pleasure, my hips raised up to meet his downward thrusts. As he got closer to climax, he bite my chest, right above my heart. The pleasure was amazing, too amazing to describe to someone who has never had sex with a vampire. If you have you know what I'm talking about. Finally with him screaming my name he filled my hole with his cum, an amazing yet awkward feeling. We just laid there, him on top of me. I didn't dare speak, too shocked by what had just happened. He then pulled out and looked at me, giving me a soft peck on the lips as we both climbed into our beds.

From that night forward we did that as often as we could. We still would go out and satisfy ourselves with woman but somehow it wasn't as great as it used to be for me. When the Second World War started we found a way back to Germany. We would kill at night, drinking the blood of our victims instead of using guns. One night we came across a girl who tried to drink our blood. I recognized the symbol on her shoulder from the day my family was killed, and I think Godric could tell that I knew that symbol. I interrogated her before we killed her. When we returned to America Godric was ready to head further west.

I had gotten use to Louisiana and was not ready to leave. He agreed that since more vampires had been seen in the area I should stay and try to keep them in control. I didn't want him to leave but I knew that he was not going to stay for me. So I let him leave, agreeing to see each other at least twice a year.

The day he left was the worst day in my life. I went out and fucked three different women but none of them really and truly satisfied me. So I drank the blood of a dog and returned home to lie in my bed, suddenly not so sure I could handle this. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing him again. Sure enough he stopped in to see me, unannounced, six months later. At first we just caught up but by the end of night we had made love once more. I can't call it sex or fucking because there was just something more there between us.

Again his leaving was hard on me. But we eventually got a routine settled and I was able to handle him being gone. He was enjoying Texas so much and I loved being in Louisiana. With the development of airplanes we were able to see each other more often. Every visit started out slowly but ended with our passionate love making.

After Godric left I used Pam for purely sexual purposes, always feeding from her as we fucked. One night as Godric and I were making out, she walked in on us. Before I could explain she walked over, stripping along the way, and joined us. That night was the beginning of a ritual for us, one that we still do to this day. She and I would have our sexual fun while Godric was away but when he came, the intensity from the three of us going at it was amazing.

In the 1960s I sold the plantation and moved into an empty building in Shreveport. Pam and I lived there without notice until 2000. Around then there was word of vampires "coming out of the coffin" as they said, so I started looking into changing this bland building into a bar. I enlisted the help of the vampires I knew in town and was easily able to get the place decorated. For the first five years, the bar was a place for only vampires to hang out at night, feeding on the humans they brought with them.

Finally in 2006 vampires "came out of the coffin", as stupid as that saying is I'm glad it happened. As soon as it happened I got a neon sign created and hired vampires to work the bar, serving alcohol to the humans. I used the more exotic and beautiful vampires as dancers to tempt the humans. Since there were so many attractive humans coming into my club I stuck Pam at the front door to make sure that everyone coming in was over the age of 21. I hired a vampire by the name of Long Shadow, a Native American who I don't think I totally trusted.

Mean while the AVL, American Vampire League, appointed me sheriff of what they called Area 5. I immediately hired Bill Compton to help me keep the vampires of Louisiana in control. Through cell phones I was able to talk to Godric every day. He was appointed sheriff of his area by AVL and made some very big changes. He helped to build a vampire friendly hotel and every vampire across the nation gave him money to make the first ever vampire friendly airline.

Besides Pam and Godric I also found a sexy woman fangbanger. She had gorgeous red curly hair and an awesome body. I normally can't stand humans but she was a great partner in bed, often letting me bite her more than once during sex. Her name was Dawn and I was pretty upset when I learned she was killed.

I learned of Dawn's death through Sookie Stackhouse. She had become involved with Bill Compton and is the first telekinetic I've met in all of my vampire life. She is even more stunning to look at than Dawn was. She has gorgeous straight blonde hair, a nice rack, a great butt and just a perfectly skinny body. But as sexy as she is, and as much as I want her, she has caused many problems for me. The least of which was the killing of Long Shadow. I had to hire Chow to take over for him.

But as much fun as I have with Dawn or Pam or Sookie, none of them compare to Godric. I would be perfectly happy spending every day for the rest of my life with him. But now he has gone missing, and I'm trying my hardest not to fall apart. If someone like him can go missing then the rest of us have no hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Where are you Godric? I'm here in Dallas at the Hotel Carmilla with Bill and Sookie, trying to find you. I'm hoping she can find you but so far nothing has happened. I've been called baby by a woman who wanted me to suck her blood. As I'm sure you know there is no thrill any more in feeding from the willing, at least for me. Thank God that Lorena, Bill's maker, showed up. She saw right through my lies, but then again I've never been any good at lying. Just the other night I had to confess to Bill the reason that you were so important to me. He understands the maker connection but he doesn't truly get how much you mean to me.

I can't believe I'm turning to Isabel and Stan for help. I know that Stan wants your position and I wonder if he did something to you. And Hugo, Isabel's human, I'm not sure I trust him either. I think you would be proud of me, using Lorena to get Sookie for myself. She wanted to know what made me think that she even wanted Bill back. I was so tempted to tell her that I could see it in her eyes but had to play it cool. I told her she wouldn't come all this way to see me. She pointed out how long it has been since she has seen Bill Compton so I lied to her. I told her I haven't seen you in even longer and that I'm still loyal to you. I could see that she was thinking of the past and took this time to relax.

I wonder what you'll think of the fact that I cut my hair short. I wonder how someone like you could be taken. For the first time since you have made me I'm scared. I'm scared to lose you. I know I never told you this but you mean so much to me Godric.

I knew that Lorena would be distracting Bill so while I waited to hear from Sookie and Hugo I called Pam, back home in Louisiana. I wanted her to go tell Lafayette that he is getting back into the business of selling V. I know it's going to mess with his head but I have a reason for doing so. Now I have nothing to do but wait for news of you.

I still think of all the times that we have made love. I miss those times. I've missed those years of it being only us. I can't believe how long it has been since we have last been together. I dream during the day of us, you on top of me, your cock buried deep in my ass, our thrusts meeting and the amount of pleasure we both feel.

I went with Isabel to go check out the church. I can't believe it. The "army" of the Fellowship of the Sun is just a bunch of scared little boys with bibles and crossbows. I wanted to kill them all right then and there. But Isabel told me not to do anything until we know that you are in there. Just for the sake of looking at the place that holds you I ask her about her human, trying to understand why her and Bill are with their humans. She finds them interesting, like a science experiment. She stunned me when she asked what Bill Compton thinks of my interest in Sookie. I confessed to her that my only interest is in finding you, Godric. She doesn't seem to believe me but I really don't care. Both of us don't see how those fools could overpower you, hold you for weeks. It doesn't make sense unless there is something not human in there.

On the way back to the hotel from the church, Isabel and I ran into Stan. I just wanted to go to my room and think. But instead I was stuck listening to the two of them argue about us not going in yet, working for you and then Stan pissed me off. I threw him against the wall and asked if he was questioning my loyalty to you. He _claimed_ to only be trying to return you to your rightful position. But I don't believe him. I think he wants this war to start up with the Fellowship of the Sun Church so that he can get away with murdering you. I swear if he has I WILL find the proof and there will BE NO MERCY! Then Isabel stepped in, reminding me that so far there is no proof that Stan has done anything to you. I told them to do whatever they want now because I no longer care. If you are gone then nothing can bring back what I have lost.

I open the door to my room and step inside, a single blood red tear running down my cheek. I went and sat on the couch, thinking hard about you and what you mean to me. I hear a knock on Bill's hotel room door and decide to listen in. This human, apparently a male telepath, tells Lorena and Bill and I that Sookie is in the basement of the church, and so is the sheriff. Before he even finishes his sentence I am out the door and off to rescue you.

Please Godric, you have to be alive, you have to be okay. I have nothing in this world if you are gone. You mean so much to me and I need you. I will die in your place, just as long as you are safe. Once I get you back I have to tell you how I honestly feel.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrive at the church of the Fellowship of the Sun, ladies screaming as I come running in. I don't know where you are at first but then you call for me. I rush downstairs and see you with Sookie, Hugo and some other human male on the floor. I come over to you and just stare at you, visually checking to see that you are unharmed. I say your name, in relief, and bow down on one knee. If it wasn't for Sookie standing there I probably would have kissed you. I'm so happy that you are alive and well. Instead of pleasant words you lecture me, being the strong vampire I know you to be.

You tell me I am a fool for sending humans after you and I let you know that I had no other choice. I told you that "savages" of this church seek to destroy you and look up at you, your looking back down at me, knowing what they have already planned. You point out that Hugo betrayed us and Sookie says something but her words hardly reach my ears. You are alive and Godric you are looking as beautiful as always. I ask you how long since you have last feed, worrying about you, and you tell me you don't require much blood anymore. Suddenly some annoying alarm starts to blare. We all look around and you tell me to save Sookie, the human you call her.

I don't want to leave you and even tell you so. You are being stubborn as always and tell me that you can take care of yourself. Sookie rambles on but again her words hardly register with me. You tell me not to kill anyone on my way out to just go. It takes me a second to move, my eyes roaming your body again to make sure you are fully okay. I leave with Sookie in front of me, after one last glance back at you. I can't help but think I shouldn't have left; I should have made you come with us.

I make it to the top of the steps, Sookie right behind me. I peek around the corner and see everyone leaving the front of the church. I let her know I could have her outside in seconds and her only worry is why didn't I bring Bill Compton with me. I let her know that his emotions would get in the way, he would be irrational and kill everyone. I realize how ironic these words are as I am saying them, seeing as how I want to do right now is save you.

She asks me why I'm not killing people to save her and you. I let her know that I'm just following your orders. She asks if you are my maker and I tell her not to use words she doesn't fully understand. She tells me that I have a lot of love for you, and it takes all of my strength to appear the way she knows me, to tell her not to use words I don't understand. But she's right Godric; I do have so much love for you. I go back to watching the humans and decide to go talk to them. Sookie tells me not to go so I lean in close to her, wow does she smell fantastic, and tell her to trust me. I put on this cheesy accent and tell the humans I'm suppose to watch the exit by myself. I glamour one of them into giving me his stake but thanks to Sookie I realize that one is trying to stake me. I attack them and open the door to see many people walking towards us. The pathetic male on the ground tells me the arrows are made of wood so Sookie decides we should try to leave through the sanctuary. As we walk through I notice many sleeping bags and Sookie is almost running to keep up with me.

I can't seem to find an exit so I ask Sookie where and she points to the back. Suddenly I hear this other male voice tell me there are several exits but the easiest is the one going straight to hell. All these men with silver and wood walk in and Sookie starts to plead, being the pathetic female human I know her to be. The man in white rambles on about a war going on, one that vampires started by killing his family. Sookie retorts that you got away and I just glare at her. This stupid man replies that he is concerned about you, that any vampire will do for the morning celebration. I look down at Sookie and tell her I'll be fine as I step forward, sacrificing myself for you and her. The man rambles on some more, but all I am thinking about is you. I'm so glad I got to see you one last time Godric; I hope you never forget me.

It burns, the silver on my neck and wrist and legs, it burns me so much. But I offered myself to this annoying man, in exchange for your and Sookie's freedom. The man goes on and on about Sookie being a traitor and gets up in my face, I'm so tempted to bite him. Just then Bill Compton comes in, followed shortly after by some other male human. Sookie runs over and takes the silver off me. I grab the man in white around the neck and slam him down. Then a bunch of vampires from your area walk in, rambling about how they killed this man's family. A fight is about to break out when I hear you. You don't have to shout for everyone to hear you and stop.

I'm staring up at you, glad to see you and knowing your words will be wise as always. To my amazement you say that none of these people have harmed you. The man in white asks me to kill him and I just stare at you. You come down and pull him away from me; I just stand there looking at you. As you leave I check on Sookie and Bill gets up in my face, telling me to follow you. I am more than willing to follow you. We all leave and head to your place.

At your nest you take a seat and everyone comes up to talk to you, glad to see you alive. You just sit there and listen, being the strong and in control sheriff I know you to be. This male human even apologizes to you for the Fellowship of the Sun's treatment of you and you let him know he is welcome to come back. As he walks away I approach him and say: "hail the conquering hero." I have to be strong and brave like everyone knows me to be so I stand there and stare him down, when all I want is to hug him and thank him for saving you. You don't know this human, he was a V user but his saving you cancels everything out. I let him walk off and over to where Bill and Sookie are talking, hearing my name from her lips.

She is pissed at me, thinking I let her walk into a trap. I tell her I didn't know it was a trap and she accuses me of knowing but not caring because I would risk anything to save you. She is so right but I can't let her know that. So I tell her she doesn't understand the bond between a vampire and his maker, when in reality it's just my feelings for you that caused me to act the way I did. I tell her that maybe one day she'll find out and Bill stares at me like he wants to kill me for saying that.

Later in the night Bill comes over to me and grabs my arm. I tell him I don't like being touched and he says he doesn't like touching me either, then informs me that my contact with Sookie will cease. It's not his decision and I say as much. He calls me feeble and desperate for calling in his maker because I couldn't win Sookie for myself. I just smirk at him and ask if he is picking a fight. He tells me she will never be mine, that I'm powerless to change it so I should just accept it. Just then Isabel walks in with Hugo, the traitorous human.

All eyes are on you, waiting to see what you do with this despicable human. When you ask Isabel if she loves him, she stifles a sob saying that she thought she did. In your wisdom you tell her that she apparently still does and she apologizes for still loving him but it's your decision to do what you want with him, you are her sheriff after all. To the shock of everyone else in the room you let him go, never to return to your area. Stan is pissed at you for your decision but you stick by it, calling on me to escort them out, making sure the human male leaves unharmed. I do as you say and then return to let you know that he has left for Mexico.

I then inform you that an AB negative human is coming for you to drink from, knowing how rare they are but that they were always your favorite. You tell me that you're not hungry and I know that you will have to feed eventually. I try to joke that the Fellowship probably didn't have anything to offer you, smirking, but it doesn't seem to affect you. I'm worried about you Godric. I know you can see it on my face, the worry for you. I ask why you didn't leave when I first came for you and you tell me they didn't treat you badly. You seem to be singing there praises, but I know they are fanning the flames of hatred for our kind. You ramble on about how we haven't changed over the centuries and I just stare at you, wondering if you're really okay. You tell me that the Fellowship of the Sun only arose because we have never treated humans as equals. So I ask the question that every vampire here wants to know.

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?" I ask. I know you could have killed them all and so do you. You ask me what it would have proven if you had done that and I just stare at you, lost for words. I try to connect the Godric I see before me to the Godric I knew in the past. The only difference in look is your hair, but somehow you seem calmer then you were in the past, more wise and intelligent. I can sense Lorena walking in but don't want to leave you, knowing that trouble is coming.

We can hear the conversation between Bill, Lorena and Sookie. You are faster than me and can tell what is coming, so you go into the other room in the blink of an eye. It was just in time, you grabbed Lorena by the neck, stopping her from biting Sookie. I am by your side, ready to protect you if needed. After making sure she understands that you are in charge you let her go. You lecture her about how she treats humans like a kid treats a dragonfly, how she's had years to better herself yet she hasn't. You tell her to be out of your area by dawn and have Bill escort her out of your house. The party then resumes, I am always by your side, glad to have you alive.

I only leave when you ask me to, wanting to talk with Isabel in private. A few minutes later a human male walks in with a jacket zipped all the way up and asks for all of our attention. You and Isabel come out from the other room and I hear Sookie gasp in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

I move over to you when the human male unzips his jacket to reveal silver. I want to protect you but you push me away, telling me you'll be okay, that I need to protect Bill's human, Sookie. I make it to her just as the male pushes the button. Things explode and it goes dark, I feel a silver bullet then another one, hit me in the chest. It burns and I think to myself, at least I got to see you once more before I die.

Then I hear others moaning and Bill shouting for Sookie. He appears in front of us and I let him know that she's only in shock because I shielded her. I then tell him to go get the men who did this to us and he leaves. Sookie pushes me off her, saying that she can't breathe.

I see Isabel come out of the other room and start checking on people. You are just standing there, surveying the damage with your eyes. I'm worried about you Godric; you don't seem to be the carefree vampire that I remember. What has happened to you? I'm hurting but I know I'm starting to heal but I play it up to Sookie. I tell her that I'm dying and there is no time to get you. I know in the past you would've been proud of me for getting my way, but I'm not so sure anymore. But I know that I need her, we have to be connected. So I trick her into sucking the bullets out of my chest, making her think that she is saving my life.

I hear Isabel come over and report to you. I was secretly happy to hear that Stan was dead, but felt bad that the others, including two humans, were killed. Bill walks back over to me and Sookie. After Sookie explains to him how she was saving my life I tell Bill that she was superb. I'm smirking to myself, I know Bill knows what this now means and that Sookie doesn't, at least for now. I just lay there as Bill explains to Sookie that we are now linked, that I'll be able to sense her emotions now. She calls me a lying a-hole and I smirk. I tell Bill I believe he is rights, knowing fully that he is.

She runs over to Bill and starts to cry, telling me she'll never do anything for me again, calling me a monster. I jokingly tell her I think I am going to cry after I stand up. Isabel and this male human, Jason who is Sookie's brother, call for everyone's attention. You start to speak and I am smiling, happy to see that you are okay. You tell everyone that they might come back so that we should all head to the Hotel Camilla, saying that they have been alerted and their security has been increased. Everyone starts to leave but you just stand there, making sure that they all do leave. I'm staring straight ahead at Bill and Sookie, but watching you out of the corner of my eye.

I leave shortly before you, watching you survey the damage one last time. I go to the Hotel with you, worried because you aren't speaking. We go up to my room and the second the door is closed I pull you close to me. I tell you I love you and that I'm so glad that you are save, that you are still here. You smile up at me and I lean my head down, kissing your lips softly. You kiss me back and I reach to unbutton your shirt. You reach to undo my pants as we walk towards my bed. It's been so long Godric and I've missed you so much. We stop kissing so that we can finish undressing ourselves.

For the first time since we've started making love you allow me to show you my love for you. I've never been in you before; it feels so much better than anything. Our love making this time is slow and passionate, all my love for you is behind my thrusts. I don't bite into you like you normally do to me but I offer my neck to you. You don't take it and I'm so worried about you. I finish in you and then lie next to you, holding you close to me. Oh my dear Godric, you are so beautiful, I've missed you so much all these years. We fall asleep holding each other.

The next evening we go into Bill and Sookie's room, to have a meeting with Nan Flanagan, the women in charge of the AVL. I'm sitting near Bill and Sookie and you are sitting next to Isabel. I stare at you as she yells at us. I want to kill her for yelling at us, so I let her know it was Stan's own idea to go into the church, that none of us were responsible for it. I can feel Sookie's eyes on me so I turn my head slightly to look at her and grin to myself. Nan goes on about how Stan's nest mates and sheriff didn't know that he was going to do this and I glare at her. I can't believe she is blaming you for Stan's stupid fucking actions. Even more shocking to me is that you are just sitting there, quite and not saying anything.

I growl at her not to talk to you that way and she tells me not to talk to her that way. Godric I want nothing more than to kill this lady, but why aren't you defending yourself. This isn't like you and it worries me. You haven't been the same since we saved you and I wonder what is going through your head. She asks you how they managed to abduct you and I'm shocked when you reply that you offered yourself. She asks you why, a question I want to know as well and you only say why not. She tells you they wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing, it doesn't make sense to her or me.

But then it clicks for me and my face falls, I'm fighting back tears as Sookie looks at me. She asks about some traitor and you stand up for Hugo, saying it was only a rumor. You accept full responsibility and she says something in response. "You cold bitch," I'm thinking and somehow it slips out of my mouth. She goes off about how it's a national vampire disaster and no one has any sympathy for any of us. She cusses and tells you that you are fired and you just agree with it. You want Isabel appointed sheriff, saying that she had nothing to do with your disgrace. Isabel tells you to fight back and I start yelling that you don't have to take shit from her.

She threatens to take away my area and I just growl that she doesn't have that kind of power. Isabel tries to take the blame for Stan and your saying her name is enough to quite her. I watch all this, trying to figure out what is wrong with you. This isn't like you Godric. You voluntarily remove yourself from all positions of authority and my shoulders just slump, it's like you're giving up Godric, and that's not like you. Sookie tries to defend you and you just sit there, listening to everything she says. The AVL lady starts going off about how she has no reason to thank you and I get pissed. I find myself jumping out of my sit and Isabel stops me. But what stops me even more is when you say my name. You tell me it doesn't matter and I just stand there for a minute.

I go to sit back down, still glaring at the AVL lady; I don't even care what her name is anymore. She asks for details about the bombing and we all just sit there listening to you describe everything that just happened. I just sit there, my mind racing with thoughts of you. She asks you to come to her room to sign some papers but you admit to wanting to say something first. I can feel Sookie watching me but I'm too focused on you Godric. You apologize for what has just happened, looking at me before you continue. You promise to make amends for everything that has happened. I swallow roughly, a small part of me finally understanding what is wrong.

She tells you it's only a couple signatures before patting your shoulder and leaving the room. As soon as she is gone I come over to you. "No" is all I can say. I'm so close that I could kiss you but I don't since there are others in the room. You tell me to look into your heart and I say that you have to listen to me. You tell me there is nothing to say but I reply that there is. "On the roof" is your response before you walk out the door. I stand there until Bill walks up to me.

He tells me that we have a score to settle and I just say not now, I'm not ready to handle this. He hits me across the mouth and I spit out blood. I heal as I turn back to him and he wants to know if he made his point. I tell him it's done; I'm part of Sookie now and to get out of my way. He moves to let me through and I walk out. I have to find you Godric; I have to save your life. I can't let you do this, I can't lose you. I run up to the roof and find you already there.

I kiss you and then step back, hoping that my love is all you need to change your mind. When you don't say anything I ask you please don't do this. You tell me two thousand years is enough just as I hear Sookie come onto the roof. I tell you I can't accept this, that it's insanity and you retort that our existence is insanity. You turn part way towards me and tell me that we don't belong here. "But we are here" I yell back, struggling to keep my voice even. You reply that it's not right and I remind you that you taught me there is no right or wrong, there is only survival or death. "I told a lie it turns out" is all you say and I walk closer to you. I will keep you alive by force and I tell you as much.

"Even if you could why would you be so cruel" you respond, and I nearly lose it. I talk to you in my old dialect, knowing that Sookie is watching on and can't understand what I am saying to you. You respond in my dialect, telling me there is centuries of faith and love between us and I start to cry. I know at this point that I can't change your mind and it's nearly killing me. I beg you not to as I fall to my knees in front of your feet. You remind me that you are my father, my brother, my son before asking me to let you go. I'm still sobbing as you say all this to me, not ready to lose you. I stop crying long enough to tell you that I won't let you die alone and you tell me that I will.

I start crying again as you reach down to run your hand over my hair. I don't want to let you die alone and my heart is set on dying with you. But then you say that as my maker you command me and I just stare at you as I slowly get up onto my feet. I hate that I can't defy you, I want to die with you. But my body can't disobey you; your simple command is to be carried out by me. I walk over to Sookie, looking back at you as you look towards the east, waiting for the sun to come up. Sookie squeezes my hand softly and tells me that she will stay with you as long as it takes. As I walk down the stairs I hear you tell Sookie it won't take long.

I head to my room and curl up into a ball on the bed. I hold the pillow that your head was on last night and start crying again. Soon my shirt and the pillow are covered in my blood red tears. I can feel Sookie's fear and sadness as I feel the sun start to rise. I can also feel your joy. Why aren't you scared Godric? Why are you leaving me to live alone? Was my love not enough for you? Was I not enough? All these thoughts run through my head and I start to doze, weakened by the rising sun. Your pillow is in my arms and I feel something in it. I turned it up side down and find an envelope. I don't know when you left this but I open it. It's a letter from you; I hope this will answer my questions. I start to read it as more tears start to run down my cheeks. I love you Godric, forever.


	5. Godric's Letter

Eric,

My child, my lover, my beautiful warrior. I still remember the day I turned you. I had been watching you fight at night for many weeks, and you were beautiful. When I awoke one night to find you badly injured I knew it was my chance, my chance to have your beauty by my side, forever. I killed your men so I could get close to you. I'll be the first to admit, I was a savage back in those days. And in many centuries afterwards I was still a savage. I felt like after watching you fight for all those nights I knew you, so I offered you the one thing I was sure you wanted. Life. And you accepted it.

We roamed and explored the world, side by side. We killed without thought, only focusing selfishly on our well beings. It was only a century and a half ago that you had the decency to save a woman's life, condemning her to be a monstrous savage like us, but still giving her a chance at life. It was our trip to America when things started to changing. We changed our feeding habits to save ourselves, not wanting to be found out. But in America we continue those new feeding habits, drinking now from animals instead of humans. But we stole, from a bank, for selfish reasons, making us now thieves and savages.

And then came the night I got sick, amazing to me that it could happen but it did. I still am not sure what got me sick but it was the best thing that could have happened to me, since making you. After all of our centuries together we finally were able to share our love for each other. It was an amazing night filled with passion and it almost made me feel human again to share my love with you. It felt so right being with you in that way and I owe you a thanks for making the first move, for allowing me to show you how much you truly mean to me.

A few decades later and I was again restless, ready to go explore some more. You loved the plantation and didn't want to leave. I told you that as your maker I let you go, allowing you to stay without any harm. I left, stopping in Texas. I found shelter and stayed there, the emotional pain of leaving you was too much for me to go much further. I never told you how much I love you so I had to find a way to see you again.

And I did. I saw you as often as I could manage, staying with you for a week. I never stayed longer because I feared if I did I would never return to Texas. I had big things planned in Texas and couldn't just disappear. But I enjoyed spending time with you and Pam, your child that you unknowingly made. I wanted nothing more than for vampires to be accepted in society and we spent many nights talking about that.

You didn't felt the same way and we often argued about it. You didn't see what was so great about humans even when I reminded you that many centuries ago you were a mere mortal. Unknown to you I was working with both Japanese vampires and others to get vampires to come out of the coffin. I didn't tell of this until after vampires had come out. But somehow you found out, rumors were swirling I guess.

When I wasn't with you I would walk around Dallas, enjoying the interactions of people. Humans are mostly good natured; they get along and are able to suppress their cravings. Watching them made me hate myself, hate you, hate what we are. We are savages, you can't deny it. I made the decision shortly after I left you the last time that I wasn't going to be a savage anymore. I wasn't willing to drink from humans anymore, not even the bad ones. I know you still drink from humans and I wish you wouldn't. We are the ones who are encroaching on their territory, the ones who shouldn't be here anymore.

I see us for the freaks we are, the savages we are. But the chance of being accepted by humans kept me going. When the vampires finally came out I was appointed sheriff of my area and using my age and powers I made sure that you were appointed sheriff of your area. I knew you would be great as sheriff, making decisions and controlling people. You were always so powerful; I don't think you know how powerful you really are.

But shortly after vampires came out there were anti-vampire groups. I was not expecting this and spent many months trying to figure out what I could do to fix this. So when the Fellowship of the Sun opened in Dallas I went to investigate. I overheard whispers of them wanting to capture a vampire to make an example of. I thought this might be a chance to unite these humans with us vampires. So one night I went to their church and asked to speak to their leader.

I know you won't understand this Eric but I willingly gave myself to them, thinking I could change their minds on us. They kept me safe in the basement; bring me animals they caught to drink from before they made stews and other such meals. As I was sitting there in the basement I got to thinking. I don't think humans will every fully accept us, and that is sad. For the first time in two thousand years I didn't see any reason to continue living. I knew you would be coming for me and I knew I had to see you one last time. I was hoping I had the courage to finally tell you that I love you.

But you disappointed me, Eric. You sent some humans after me, one of which had betrayed us. I could see in your eyes that you wanted to save me but I was already decided on ending my life. So I sent you away, glad to see that you still listened to me. I could hear noises in the sanctuary and listen in. The words of the human leader are so cruel, so filled with hate and misunderstanding. But I smile to myself, proud of you when you sacrifice yourself for both the human female and me.

I can feel the pain that the silver is causing you as if it was on me. I hate knowing you're in pain because of me so I slowly head upstairs, I have to rescue you Eric. My life may be coming to an end but you still have so much life ahead of you. That's when Stan and all the other vampires in my area come in; they plan to kill all the humans for hurting me. So I hurry up there, I can't let that happen. I'm not hurt and was never ill treated.

I make it up just in time, saying stop before Stan or anyone can bite a human. I'm grateful to see the blond human that I told you to rescue frees you from the silver. She is a kind human and I hope you will give her a chance to show you that not all humans are bad. I don't really remember the words I said but everyone left without anyone having to die. We all go back to my nest where I sit down, I'm feeling weak now.

I sit for hours as humans and vampires alike come up to me, offering thanks and their services in the future. Isabel brings in the male human who betrayed us and tells me to do what I please with him. I know that she is still in love with him, it is written on her face and in her tears. So I let him go, something that seems to shock everyone. But killing him for betraying us won't help anything. I have no desire to be a savage murderer anymore. So I call you over, knowing that you obey my every commander, mostly because I am your maker but also because you love me. I tell you to make sure the human leaves without being harmed and you obey.

When you return you inform me that you have arranged for a human of my favorite blood type, AB negative, to come so that I can feed. It's a very tempting offering because of how rare that blood type is but I can't give in. I have to die Eric. I don't know if you'll ever understand how much I hate myself, hate being a savage, a murderer. I don't have a will to live anymore so I tell you that I'm not hungry, that I don't require much food these days but you don't seem to believe me. You accept it but I can tell you don't believe me.

I don't have time to argue with you because the blond female, Sookie I believe you called her, is being attacked by a female vampire. I have to save this human and yet at the same time let this vampire live. I lecture her about how she treats humans, how she hasn't changed, and how I never want her in my area again. Since the male vampire nearest Sookie seems to know this female vampire I ask him to escort her out. He follows my order and you and I head back into the other room.

It's too hard for me to have you so close to me so I send you away, needing to talk with Isabel. I don't tell her my plans but rather we discuss everything that has happened. A male human comes in all bundled up and I know he is here from the Fellowship of the Sun. Isabel and I step forward to hear what he has to say. He hits a button and the bomb goes off, just as I pull Isabel back into the other room. There are moans and groans after the explosion and my first thought is of you. I can't lose you like this.

Isabel goes out to survey the damage and I can see you have protected Sookie. I smile, hoping that this means you are starting to have compassion for humans, like I do. But next thing I know she is sucking on your chest and I realize you want her, not the way you want me but in same strange way you want her. And this is the perfect chance for you to be connected to her. I'm sorry to say Eric but that disgusts me, you disgust me. I can't believe that you, my child, my lover, my brother, my father, my everything, can be so evil, can use people.

With the help of a blond male human and Isabel, I am able to tell everyone to go to the Hotel Camilla, just in case they come back to attack us again. I wait patiently for everyone to leave, still looking at the damage on my nest, and at you my child. I'm quite on the way to the hotel and I can feel your eyes on me. I know you worry for me my son, my brother, my father, my lover but I'll be okay soon. I promise to fix the mistakes I let happen, for being foolish enough to think I could change the minds of those humans, they are so full of hatred.

You just made love to me, the first time in our thousand years together that you have taken control. I could feel your love and even if you won't say it to me I know it's there. You always had to be strong, hide your emotions, and I admired you for it. I'm sitting here watching you sleep and thinking of tomorrow. I doubt you'll ever fully understand my reason for doing this Eric. You'll probably blame yourself but my decision really has nothing to do with you. You are everything to me Eric; you have kept me alive for this last decade, at least maybe even more. But I'm done with living Eric; I'm done with being a savage, a thief, a murder, anything evil.

If I know you as well as I think I do then please let me go. Don't be cruel and force me to live. I want to die Eric. It's not that I want to leave you, because I don't. But I don't want to live as something evil anymore. I don't need to ask you to remember me because I know you will Eric; I know that you will never forget me because of how much you do love me. You showed me that love less than an hour ago. But please Eric stop being evil, focus on strengthening the relationship between humans and vampires, because I still believe we can all coexist.

And Eric, I hope you know that making you was the best decision of my life. Loving you was the only reason I have lived this long. You have so much love to give Eric, don't hold it in. Don't throw your life away just because I am gone, because my spirit lives within your love. Share it with everyone. Know that you have made my last day the best.

I know that nothing I say will make this easier for you. Listen to the wise words of Gandhi, that an eye for an eye makes the world blind. I know humans and vampires alike will piss you off, will wrong you, but treat everyone with kindness. If you ever don't know what to do just think about what I would do. Some of my past lessons to you have been lies but in your heart you will know what to do, you will know what I would do. Forgive me Eric for doing this to you, for leaving you to face this world alone, without my love. But mostly forgive yourself.

I love you,

Godric


	6. Chapter 6

I finish reading his letter and put it in my pocket, close to my heart. I fall asleep still curled up to his pillow and dream of him. My dreams are sweet, they are of all the good times I had with him. I know that I will wake tonight without him so I try to sleep as long as I can, not entirely sure if I'm ready to face a world devoid of him. I still don't understand his reason for dying but I know I have to accept it; it's what he truly wanted for some reason. I still love him and I know I always will.

It's very tempting to me to go up on that rooftop and follow him into death but I know he doesn't want that for me. I still have so much to do on this Earth, for him and for our kind. So I have to keep fighting. And I will because of him. Godric was the best part of my life and will keep me going for years to come. As I feared he hated who I had become, so I have to change. I have to make Godric proud of me. But yet I also need Sookie, I have to get her, no matter what it takes.

I wake up that night and it hits me, Godric is gone. I'll never see him again and I choke back a sob. I leave for Godric's nest and walk around it in a daze, softly tracing my fingers over areas where he spent lots of time. I take a few items to remind me of him and his beauty, then I leave to catch my flight back to Shreveport. The flight was peaceful and I was glad to be back at _Fantasia_. Pam was smart enough to leave me alone and I spent the next few days and nights in the basement just thinking of everything I have now lost. Occasionally I would be interrupted by Sookie's feelings of lust or fear but I couldn't seem to get myself to move.

After days of sulking in the basement I decide I have to move on with my life, try to live it as if Godric was still alive. I go upstairs to find a blonde supe with two little teacup humans waiting for me. The blonde shifter explains what is going on in town and asking for my help. After listening to his pathetic pleas I put my dislike aside for his kind and agree to go talk to the Queen, the one vampire that I know will know how to deal with this other creature that is attacking Bill and Sookie's beloved town. I agree mostly for the sake of keeping Sookie alive and happy, but deep in my heart I know I agreed to help because of Godric, this is what he would have done I just know it is.

I flew straight up, wanting to impress my power on the supe but also give the teacup sized humans something to stare after. I arrived at the Queen's house and was crossing the bridge when I ran into Bill. We talked about Sookie and he threatened to tell the Queen that I was forcing Lafeyette to sell vampire blood if I didn't leave Sookie alone. He leaves and I continue on towards the Queen's nest. I enter and am forced to play Yahtzee with the Queen, a hillbilly girl, and a dumb foreign man. The Queen explains how simple the game is and then tells me that she heard what happened to Godric. She says it blows and it takes everything I have not to go off on her.

She doesn't get that Godric is more than just my maker, he was my lover, my father, my son, my brother, my life. But instead I graciously thank her and call her kind. We then start talking about Sookie and Bill and the hillbilly girl seems surprised when I say that Bill is in love with his human, after the Queen rolls her eyes about them being monogamous. She accuses me of loving Sookie and I tell her that I don't love humans. But is she right? I mean there was never any question in my mind that I loved Godric, that I still love Godric. But Sookie? Do I love her?

The Queen reminds me that Sookie isn't totally human and asks if I have tasted her. I sadly have not and she tells me not too, that one vampire in love is bad enough. She doesn't seem to realize that I was in love. That my heart is broken from losing the one being I ever truly loved or cared for. Sure I have Pam still but I don't love her, hell I didn't even mean to make her. I confess that Bill does have a knack for causing trouble and she asks how Bill knows that I am having a human sell vampire blood for her. I apologize and she said that it is really bad that Bill knows. I confess that he doesn't know that she is supplying it and she attacks me, a hiss and fangs out.

She says he better not before kissing me. I can't help but let my fangs out, slightly turned on by the power she has over me. I promise her that I will take care of Bill personally and just as we are about to start making out again the stupid foreign man interrupts us. I roll the dice and she tells me that I suck at this game.


	7. Chapter 7

After visiting the Queen I spend the next few weeks fucking my brains out, or at least attempting too. I hired a sexy new foreign woman to dance at my bar. In the middle of having my way with her I was interpreted by Sookie in search of her beloved Bill. I was glad to impress her with not only my sexual stamina but also my naked body. She believed that I had kidnapped Bill and secretly I wish I had. Her next theory was Bill's maker and I offered to go talk to her after seeing their last run in. She didn't entirely believe that I would talk to Lorraine but I explained to her that I have to. I explain that as the sheriff I am duty bound to find out what happened to him but I know that it is really because it is what Godric would do. As she leaves, reminding me of the money I owe her, I can't help but wonder why I said I wanted her. Do I really?

After she leaves I let my new dancer go and get partly dressed. I then use my wireless headset to call Mr. Rubin and rip him a new one. I yell at him for failing me, almost forgetting that Pam is near. I threaten to kill Mr. Rubin if he can't find Bill. I then hang up on him before snapping at Pam. She reminds me of what I already know, that I'm losing it. What she doesn't know is that I won't ever be myself again, not with Godric gone. She explains why I need to call the Queen and I find myself telling her I don't need her advice. After she leaves to go to bed I find myself thinking of Godric. Kidnapping Bill and working with the Queen to sell her blood isn't something he would do. I wonder if I would still disappoint him.

I fall asleep dreaming of my early years, of my time with Godric. The next night I try to act normal, sitting in my usual spot in my bar, barely watching the dancer in front of me. Suddenly I am distracted by the arrival of both the Queen and the Magister. After greeting them and exchanging some very unpleasant words the Queen admits to bugging my office. She then kicks everyone out except my new dancer. The Magister overrules her, kicking out the dancer. We then have a meeting, slight threats of death shone in the Queen's eyes. The meeting is about the increase in V users. After lying about seeing the increase of users in my club the Magister asks me about the number of missing vampires in my area. I then lie again, not even telling the Queen about Bill missing. I promise the Magister that I would look into the increase and he excepts results. As I walk the Magister and Queen to the door we discuss what will happen to the vampire supplying the V. As soon as the Magister is out of the door I try to be honest with the Queen but she starts to ramble on. After admitting that I am not entirely sure the Magister believed us the Queen admits to having money problems with the IRS and tells me to sell all the V I have in stock. After politely trying to get her to see another point of view she jumps on me, causing me to be pushed against a wall. After nearly tearing off my balls I admit to her that Bill is missing. She admits to not caring, more concerned about selling the blood. The Queen leaves and I call Pam back to me, telling her to have all the V sold. I can't help but feeling that I am still letting Godric down, that I am a disappoint to his memory.

The next morning I wake up and just before closing in come Sookie and that Jessica vampire chick that Bill made. They show me a symbol, one that I know all too well. Sookie explains to me that it belongs to Operations Werwolf, the Nazi Commando Force from World War II. She explains she found it on the neck of a dead man at a site that Jessica was called to by Bill. That stupid Jessica gets all excited about Nazi werewolves as Sookie rambles on about the guy being a supernatural who probably stole her beloved Bill. I tell Sookie I have never seen the symbol before and she doesn't believe me. I guess I am losing my touch, would that make Godric proud? I give Pam a look and she takes Jessica out of the room so I can talk with Sookie in private.

I then give her a quick summary of werewolves; territorial, vicious and secretive. I then explain that I can see Sookie running through the streets, altering whoever has Bill that she is on to them. She asks if I think she is really that stupid and tells me not to underestimate her. I let her know that she is human and her life is too valuable to throw away. At that second I worry she can tell that I really do care for her so I walk away, out of things to say to her. After collecting myself so that I appear normal to Sookie I ask her to sit at one of the tables. I warn her that the weres won't just answer her questions. She starts rambling on about not being able to function without Bill and I can tell she does really love him. But then she pisses me off. She tries to compare Bill to Godric, something that isn't possible. I want to rip her apart for trying that but instead I just snap at her that "Bill Compton is no Godric." She starts to sniffle and get teary eyed, making me feel almost human.

She reminds me of her risk in saving Godric's life, as short as it was afterwards. She doesn't expect me to make the same risk, all she wants is my help. I don't say anything as she leaves, my mind transported back to Germany in 1945.

_We peer down at two dead bodies from an attic. I whisper to Godric that it's here, I can feel it. He harshly tells me to wait. We watch as a male solider walks in with his gun already drawn. He walks over to a door and opens it to find a naked girl crying. As he takes off his coat to help her, she grows and jumps at him, changing into the werewolf we knew her to be. As she starts to attack him, we make our presence known. She starts to me and Godric quickly reacts, grabbing the shoulders gun and piercing her through her arm. I stand there in shock and awe of Godric, slightly turned on by his unusually violent reaction. She starts to yell at us in German, trying to say we are on the same side. I pull her hair away from her shoulder with my knife to reveal the symbol, knowing that we are not on the same side. I stab her next to where Godric stabbed her before questioning her. I share some of my blood with her, the one thing she really wants to get the answers I need. After giving me the information I crave she tackles me but before she can kill me Godric comes over and snaps her neck, instantly killing her. He tells me a vampire is in control of his emotions and that with patience we will find the man responsible for my family's death._

_I stand up and stare down at Godric, indebted to him for everything. My dick is rock hard and I know Godric can feel my need for him. Before either of us can say a work I jump on him, tackling us both to the ground. Not caring if anyone sees us I start to kiss him, working on getting his uniform off. I can feel his need for me rivaling my own. _

As my mind returns to the present I see that symbol again and it pisses me off. I try to stay calm and just crinkle the coaster in my hand. I go to bed and for the first time dream of Godric. He looks heavenly and tells me I need to go see Sookie, need to be honest with the human woman I have fallen for. Close to waking I can feel Sookie getting nervous and I know she has been visited. When I do wake I make one pit stop before going to see Sookie. I admit to her that I lied last night and tell her part of the story of my experience with the werewolves. I inform her they are a well organized clan who thrive on vampire blood and are even older than the Nazis.

She wonders why I didn't tell her last night and I wonder why I am risking everything to tell her now, knowing that my loyalty isn't to Bill. I even admit the truth, that it would work well for me if he was never found. I want to be even more honest with her, but I can't. I admit to owing her, not to my feelings for her. I'm scared, the last time I felt this way was for Godric. She asks what I meant when I told her I'm risking everything by telling her and it just pisses me off. You would think she would know me well enough to see how I feel but I guess I've become too good of a liar, too in control of my emotions. Would this make Godric proud? Somehow I don't think so. I get up and when Sookie tells me I can't leave after saying something like that I tell her to invite me in. I say she will so I can protect her or have sex with her, backing her up towards the door as we talk.

Sookie is so wonderfully innocent, informing me that she won't be distracted by my nasty talk while reminding me she still belongs to fucking Bill Compton. I see the ring on her finger and want to bite it off her but instead let her know I understand. I then start mocking the whole idea of marriage and ask her if it bothers her that she'd be the only one dying. Instead of answering she starts showing me how contradictory I am, making me smile in delight. But then I sense a werewolf so I quickly drag Sookie against her door and order her to invite me in. At first she resists but the showing of my fangs is enough to convince her. I walk into her house with my fangs out only to see a fucking were. It jumps for me just a Sookie pulls the trigger.

I quickly jump into the bullet and am surprised to hear that Sookie sounds worried about me. I know that the werewolf will want my blood and I quickly find out I'm right. Before he can start drinking my blood I squeeze his face, asking who his boss is. He squirms out of my grip and starts to drink my blood. I quickly throw him against the wall and he starts to run off when Sookie shots him in the foot. I quickly pounce back onto him again asking who his master is. He informs me that if he tells me then he is dead as I am. I move his hair and see the familiar symbol on his neck. I just loose it and bite into his neck, killing him. I look up at Sookie and let her know I got her rug all wet, she looks surprised.

We take the dead werewolf to the graveyard and I start to dig up a fresh grave, letting Sookie know that a fresh grave is best so that no one digs it up again. She smartly asks what happened to keeping the fucker alive to question him and I inform her that the brand brings back many unpleasant memories. She talks about reading his mind and I let her know she doesn't know how dangerous werewolves really are. I go back to dig, feeling slightly embarrassed to admit that on vampire blood a werewolf is too powerful for even me. She thanks me for saving her life and then asks how my bullet wound is healing.

As I walk her back home we discuss the werewolf, the fact he's from Jackson and how she wants to go there. I ask her not to yet and she asks if I would be able to feel it. I then take my leave. As soon as I get home I call Alcide, asking him to pay off his dad's debt. The next night I take my new car to go visit my favorite gay V dealer, Lafayette. He talks about how hard it is to sell all the V and asks what the catch is for the car. I tell him to pay me a dollar and the insurance. I make him an offer to get rich and he tells me he needs to think about it. I tell him to hurry up and let me know before I leave.

I wake up the next night to feel Sookie's sadness. I want to go after her but I know that isn't something she would expect of me. I sit in my throne like I usually do at work and find myself daydreaming of Sookie, of us together. Suddenly I am interrupted by my new dancer and as I walk off I can feel Pam staring at me in worry. I take off to some little shit hole town to help out my favorite gay drug dealer, I felt his nervousness. I nearly choke the life out of a hick and tell him to take the deal before dropping him so his head hits the car I gave Lafayette. In the car ride back I express my disappointment to him, telling him I thought he was a professional, an artist.

I tell him he has an ego before Pam calls me to tell me we are being raided. I advise her in my native tongue to call the AVL and she lets me know it's the magister not the police doing the raiding. She advises me to stay away because they are looking for V, that the Queen has set me up. I can feel her emotions as Lafayette keeps rattling on. I open the window and am gone before he can finish his sentence. I come flying into my bar's basement to hear Pam's screams. I tell the magister to let her go, he wants me even though I was framed. The magister gives some bullshit about excuses then nods to his men. Then turn Pam to be behind him while he rattles on, giving me the choice of letting Pam get hurt, possibly killed, or committing treason. As he slides the silver down the center of Pam's chest I stand helpless, looking to her for guidance. She cries out that it was Bill Compton's orders to sell the V in my area. I go along with it, telling the magister that Bill has gone missing. I inform him that I was gathering evidence to bring Bill to justice so he should let me get back to my work. He gives me two days or he'll kill Pam.

I leave immediately for Mississippi, knowing that Sookie went there to look for Bill Compton. As I approach the King's house I am grabbed by his guards. I complain that I was coming in peace as I am led into the house. I am greeted by a very obviously gay male vampire who introduces himself as the royal consort. I thank him as he tells the guards to let me go. Russell Edginton, the King of Mississippi meets me and his lover at a dining room table. I ask him for permission to hunt down Bill Compton and he seems presently surprised that I asked for his permission.

I admit to the King that Bill Compton is wanted for selling vampire blood. The King and his "consort" call the crime heinous before Bill walks into the room. Bill does not seem the least bit surprised that I tried to pin the selling of V on him and they all have a laugh. I can't help but smile inside as Bill admits that Sookie is no longer his. I confess the truth to the King, even admitting to him that Pam's life is in danger. I ask for his advice and he rants about the magister. I can feel his "consorts" eyes on me as I am invited to stay the night.

I stare down Bill as I take a drink, smirking because I know he can't read my mind. I follow Talbot, the King's consort, to a room for the day. I dream of Pam and Godric, knowing that I miss them both. I wake up the next evening to find the King leaving. He asks me to allow Talbot to show me around the house and I ask for his help with Pam again. He tells me it will come in good time and I walk off to find Talbot but instead run into Bill's maker. I hit on her for a second until Talbot walks in. I ask him to show me everything.

He leads me into a room full of all sorts of treasures, including a scroll of vampire erotica from Japan. We talk about sex before Talbot brings up Russell and his love of collecting both objects and human. As Talbot puts the vampire erotica scroll away I see something I never thought I'd see again, my Viking father's crown. Seeing it reminds me of the old days, when I was still human. I remember fighting with my father about learning to be king before going off to fuck some random redhead. I remember the screams before my family was killed by werewolves, one of which took my father's crown. I remember swearing to my father on his last breath that I would take vengeance.

As I snap out of my remembrance of the past, I can feel Talbot's eyes running up and down my body. At that second I know what I have to do, kill the thing most important to Russell. Bill and Russell return with Sookie in toe. Bill snaps and kills one of the guards before trying to kill Russell. As Sookie runs towards Bill I block her way, dragging her to Russell. I know that getting his trust is key in getting my revenge.

Sookie glares at me as I chat with Russell. Talbot and Russell get into a fight before Bill is dragged away, to be killed by his maker. As Russell disappears to fix things with Talbot I watch as Bill's maker threatens Sookie's life. I want to rip her heart out through her throat for insulting Godric. Sookie rants to me as we walk towards the library so I cover her mouth, needing to think about my revenge on Russell.

I pace back and forth in the library, trying to think things through. But Sookie keeps on ranting about her valuable life and she impersonates me. I threaten her a few minutes before Russell walks in, redoing his belt. I go to find Talbot to play cards with him, finding myself easily flirting with him. A few minutes later I laugh as Sookie asks me to save Bill. Seconds later Russell invites me to go out with him and Talbot gets pissed at never being invited anywhere.

In the limo ride we talk about Sookie and I lie to him, telling him my tastes lie elsewhere. I admit to killing a werewolf and how much I hate them. He admits to wanting to get rid of the humans and I tell him I agree, thinking back to my Viking heritage. I notice that we pass the exit to Shreveport and pull up to the Queen's house. I kill some of her guards while the King asks her to marry him. I threaten to kill her but the King stops me. I flirt with Russell before taking the Queen away to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night I pay a visit to the Queen's favorite human, Hadley. I then drag her to see the Queen and admit to planning to drink her blood. I know that Hadley is my best chance of finding out more information about Sookie. Once the Queen refuses I start to drink from Hadley, who eventually admits to being related to Sookie. I gave her some of my blood to replenish her, knowing that keeping Hadley alive would get on the good side of the Queen. I also knew that finding information about Sookie would get me on the good side of the King, something I needed for my revenge.

I bring the Queen with me to Fangtasia, just in time too. I arrive in the basement just in time to stop the magister from piercing Pam's eyelids with silver. I admit to the magister that I was working under the Queen's orders and am then told that I'm committing treason. I admit to switching to the King's kingdom and as Russell walks in I go to check in on Pam. Russell rants on and on about how stupid "the authority" is before chaining the magister to the table, freeing Pam at the same time.

As much as I enjoy standing next to Pam and watching Russell torture the magister I can't wait to kill Russell. I watch silently as him and Queen Sophia-Anne are pronounced husband and wife by the magister. Shortly afterwards I watch as Russell swiftly decapitates the magister, proving even more how much he needs to met the true death.

The next night we arrive back in Mississippi, Talbot upset with Russell. I silently watch as Russell finally admits what I suspected, that Talbot is the most important person to him. I unfortunately interrupt to let Russell know that some bitch is in his office, Talbot storms off pissed. Russell seems to depend on me and I can't help but smile inside. As I try to convince Russell not to go after Sookie he questions my loyalty to him, wondering if I was trustworthy. It takes everything I have to lie to Russell, to make him believe that I have been looking for a vampire like him for over a thousand years. I have to force myself to trash Godric, to kiss Russell's hand in an act of loyalty, to tell him I enjoyed watching him kill the magister.

I'm so sorry Godric; I don't mean the words coming out of my mouth. I hope you can forgive me, I hope you understand why I need to kill Russell. Losing you has been the hardest thing in my vampire life, but losing my whole family to fucking werewolves and Russell is the worst thing ever.

After a little wrestling match with Russell I go to find Hadley, she was walking barely dressed out of the Queen's bedroom. I tell her I won't hurt her, that I just need her to deliver a message to Sookie and not say anything more than what I tell her: Russell is coming for you, Don't trust Bill. I doubt that Sookie will trust me but I have to try and save her, for Godric's sake.

After making sure Hadley leaves to give the message to Sookie I go to bed for the day. The next night I stand with the King as he fights with Talbot. I watch as Talbot starts to break some of Russell's collectables. Before he can throw my father's crown on the ground I come over and grab Talbot's hand. I offer to stay with Talbot and find a way to amuse him. I make eye contact with Talbot as Russell heads off to take care of business.

We go play chess under the watchful eyes of Russell's security team. After losing Talbot asks me to strip and I know my chance for revenge is coming so I ask for some privacy. As I unbutton my shirt Talbot's fangs descend, showing his obvious arousal. I tell him it's been a long time since I've done this and he foolish thinks I mean a man. I tell him I meant vampire before we start making out. We strip each other, making out and getting horny. I have Talbot roll over, making him think I am going to do him from behind. I comment on how Russell stole my family before driving a wooden stake through Talbot's heart.

Killing Talbot, Russell's lover, was so very satisfying. I know it won't bring my family back but I feel so much better knowing that I have avenged my father, kept my last promise to him in death when I didn't keep promises to him in life. As soon as Talbot was dead I left, left to return to my bar but more importantly to be with Pam.

I fly back to Louisiana and walk into my office at Fangtasia just as Pam is taking off her shirt. She gasps in shock and I tell her we need to find sanctuary. She asks what I have done, obviously seeing Talbot's blood on my face and neck. She asks what I have done and I admit to her that I killed Russell's lover, she has no clue why and I turn to hide my smile as she asks if I am insane. I yell at her that we need a place and Sookie's is not an option, even though she suggests it. Just then the stupid human, Ginger, walks in and I politely ask her where she lives. After she tells us Pam tells her we need her house and fast. Ginger, the stupid bitch, asks if it's because of the V feds and my eyes met Pam's, the worry obvious on her face. I clean up, secure my father's crown and put on a black tank top before walking out to see Nan and many soldiers. After she yells at me I tell her nothing is wrong in my area.

She tells me to shut up and I can't help but scream in pain as some dude puts silver into my shoulder. She sits me down and goes to investigate the basement, coming back moments later to announce how clean the basement is. She sits down and asks for my statement, putting webcams up so that "the authority" can watch. I confess everything to Nan and "the authority" and I can sense that Pam believes me, is shocked to hear the truth.

Nan leaves, upset to hear my story, "the authority" and Nan doesn't seem to believe me. Part of me is pissed that they don't believe me but a bigger part of me is excited, it means I can go after Russell myself. I pass the day thinking of ways to go after Russell, ways to kill him. When Pam wakes the night I tell her that I am not going to let her face the consequences. We discuss the past, my family's murder by Russell mostly. She is truly upset that I didn't share the news with her and at that point I can see that she really loves me, and a part of me knows I love her too.

I tell her I want her to become a maker and the tears start to fall down her cheeks. I hold her to me, and for the first time I worry that we won't make it out of this. Nan walks in to share the ruling with me, saying that nothing ever happened. I try to convince her that Russell won't stop killing and she lets me know I have freedom to kill Russell but without any help from her.

After Nan leaves I call up a vampire lawyer and have him draft up a will so that in case I die Pam will be well taken care of. I ask Yvette to witness my signing of the will. After the lawyer leaves Yvette yells at me and I am honest with her, she means nothing to me. I then leave to go visit Sookie and Bill, informing Bill that I know Sookie is a fairy.

Bill comes outside to talk with me and we discuss Sookie, Russell and the Queen. When Sookie comes up to talk with us I wish them luck and leave, letting them know I probably won't be around much longer. Sookie came to visit me the next night wondering why I said what I had said. I told her she knew she couldn't trust Bill and she asked why.

I stood up and finally gave into my desires, I admitted to Sookie my feelings for her, feelings that I thought I could only have for Godric. Then I kissed her, the kiss was amazing, almost as fantastic as kissing Godric. We stop and Pam walks in, wanting me to use Sookie to save myself. Pam gets upset and I get annoyed that she is giving into her emotions. Pam does what I knew she would do, hits me right in the heart by reminding me of Godric and what I would have done to save him. She then begs me to find out how to use Sookie before storming off.

I walk back into my office and after Sookie bitches at me I take her and lock her up in the basement before leaving her alone. I leave to find Russell alone is a museum, staring at a painting. After he rants about Talbot I explain to him why I killed Talbot. He starts to laugh and I want nothing more than to punch him. I try to tell him we are even before offering him the option of day walking, something I know him and every other vampire wants. Just then my phone went off and Pam called to let me know Sookie escaped. We instantly leave to find Sookie and we drive back to Fangtasia. Once we make it there I ask Bill to hit me and we start to fit. Once Russell and Sookie disappear inside I let Bill know that I have a plan and his only worry is if Sookie will be safe.

I tell Bill my plan then we walk back inside, Bill follows me inside and lets us tie him up. I then let Russell know that Sookie is a fae, that her blood will allow him to walk in the sun. He seems hesitant to agree until Bill admits to have experienced it himself. Russell gets excited and agrees to it if I go first, something I willing agree to. As morning approaches Pam approaches me, begging me not to do this. I tell her I loved her more when she was heartless and kiss her on the forehead. We both feed from Sookie and then I walk out into the sunlight. After waving to the camera I turn around, feeling my skin start to burn. I wait patiently for Russell to join me in the sunlight, feeling at peace. I am ready to be with Godric again, I miss him so much.

When Russell stands next to me I handcuff him to me with silver handcuffs and inform him that we will die together. As we lay dying I see Godric, him begging me to forgive Russell. Godric asks me again to forgive Russell as Sookie comes to rescue me. I want to join Godric; I want to be with the only person I've ever loved. Sookie pulls me inside and gives me her blood to heal me, something I didn't expect. After drinking from Sookie I beg her to bring Russell back in, informing everyone that Godric ordered it. At first they fight with me but after getting up to go rescue Russell myself Sookie goes outside to bring Russell back in.

Once Russell is back inside I use the silver to chain him to one of the poles. After instructing Pam to get Bill a guest coffin I walk off and make a call to Alcide. I also warn Sookie not to stake Russell before going to ground for the day.

We wake up the next night to see Alcide talking with Sookie. I drag Russell outside to Alcide's truck and load him in the back. We drive to a construction site where I drag Russell into an empty hole. Leaving the silver on Russell's neck I start to pour the concrete into the hole. As the concrete fills up around Russell I see Godric again. His words hurt more than losing my family did, he tells me that I make him bleed that I am so full of hatred. He doesn't understand how much Russell hurt me, or how dangerous he is to the human race. I stand in silence for a few moments before Bill offers his hand to me. He silvers me before he throws me into a hole and covers me in concrete, I can hear him use my phone and order Pam killed.

I get the silver off and struggle out of the concrete with Pam's help before arriving at Sookie's house. As Sookie's door opens I let her know all the bad things that Bill has ever done. As Sookie starts to cry from her fight with Bill I tell her that I thought she had the right to know, that I don't like seeing her hurt. As I leave her I find the words to be true, that I have fallen for Sookie and don't want her ever to hurt.


End file.
